Mistletoe
by CrowNoYami
Summary: After joining Team Free Will, Gabriel feels guilty about not healing Bobby so he can walk. Not wanting to let the Host know he's alive leaves Gabriel unable to help. Until an idea begins to form, perhaps he can give Bobby back his legs in time for Christmas after all. Part 5 of Advent Calendar 2017


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors Note:** **Okay, so here's the deal. The prompt for today is mistletoe, but since I've already done the cliché I decided to do something different with this one. I hope it turns out alright. Trying another new pairing!**

 **Warnings:** **Anal sex, handjob, blood.**

 ***** Special notice: I am in the process of deleting my other account and migrating the fics to this one. Please note that the prompts for this series were pictures.**

 **Mistletoe**

Gabriel hated Christmas. It had been a surprise to the team, even Castiel was surprised by the archangel's admission of hate for the holiday. Pouting while reclining on the sofa in Bobby's living room, Gabriel ignored those around him while twirling a candy cane around in his mouth. Dean had made it his personal goal to discover why the archangel disliked the holiday. Everything he had guessed were reasons why Gabriel should _love_ the holiday. It wasn't until Gabriel laid down on the couch, his head on the armrest when Dean stopped guessing. He had been at it all day, guessing everything from Jesus stealing his thunder, to carols. At one point, Dean had started to name songs individually, hopeful one was the reason, up until Gabriel told him flat-out it had nothing to do with music in any way shape or form.

"Would you use your brain for once you idjit? Pick up a book and learn your history, spending time as a pagan probably made Christmas a sore spot. Now stop your guessing and leave the trickster-angel alone for a bit."

Glancing up at Bobby who was in the doorway, having wheeled his way into the room, Gabriel gave the hunter a smile. Dean grumbled before leaving the living room. Gabriel hardly paid attention to the Winchesters these days. While he could understand them, could even translate their grunts into actual words most times. With Lucifer and Michael circling the boys like a pack of dogs it was best he remained close to keep everything together.

"You know if he crossed a line, I would have just snapped him silent," Gabriel said, a smirk on his face while stretched out on the sofa. Bobby rolled his eyes, hands on the grips of his chair like he was about to leave the room. That was something Gabriel hated. While he could heal Bobby, it would send up a beacon to Heaven letting them know he was still alive. It was harsh, but Gabriel preferred to remain invisible to the Host, at least until this blew over. The second it was safe, Gabriel had every intention of fixing the man's legs.

"You know," began Gabriel, stopping Bobby from leaving just yet. "I haven't gotten your Christmas present yet, anything you want?"

While he wasn't expecting an honest answer, the one Gabriel received made a shot of guilt go through him. "I'll take a rain check 'till you can get me walking again." Bobby must have seen something on his expression, as his own softened along with his voice when he next spoke. "Don't mean nothin' by it. This whole mess got us all by the short and curlies. I get it, usin' your grace would send up a sign to Heaven we can't afford right now, and tricksters aren't known for healin'."

Bobby left the room then, making his way to the study to speak with Sam who was researching into a way to push Lucifer back into the cage. Gabriel had pitched his plan to open the cage again, and while Sam had volunteered to throw himself in they were all looking for another way. It left Gabriel with more to think about than he had anticipated. While tricksters rarely used their magic to heal, as Loki he had before. It was rare and used up a great deal of magic he didn't have, but it _was_ something he could do if he recharged his trickster batteries.

Gabriel just hoped Bobby didn't shoot him when he made the suggestion.

It took until Christmas Eve before Gabriel gathered enough energy for the ceremony. In theory, it was easy, a bit of blood willingly given was all he really needed from Bobby, everything else he could do the work for. Thankfully while Gabriel hadn't been able to heal Bobby, he had been able to make things more comfortable for the man, adding on a bedroom downstairs so he could sleep in a bed instead of the couch. Gabriel waited until after Bobby was asleep, using his grace to silence his movements as he prepared everything before waking the hunter.

Just as he suspected Bobby was not thrilled to have Gabriel in his sight when he woke up. Before Bobby could speak, Gabriel placed a hand on the hunters' leg. From what he could tell Bobby was numb from his thighs down, still thankfully able to complete his bodily functions, but unable to walk.

"Figured I would give you your Christmas present now instead of that rain check." Gabriel's voice was a whisper through the room. While he had created a sound barrier, he didn't want to test it yet. Seeing Bobby's stunned expression, Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed, his hand moving off Bobby's thigh and onto his arm. "I figured out how to use my pagan magic to give you back your legs... but it comes with a price, and if you don't want to pay if I can use my grace later, just like we planned."

There was suspicion in Bobby's eyes, his hope fading. "And what kind of price are you gonna tag on?" Squeezing the arm, he was holding, Gabriel shook his head. "It's not my idea, pagan magic always comes with a price, specifically sacrifice. Blood willingly given is powerful Bobby, and it gives us the boost we need to perform most of our tricks."

"Most? Why do I get the feeling pricking my finger isn't going to give you the boost ya need?"

While his suspicion was warranted, Gabriel watched as Bobby understood a moment before Gabriel answered. "You're right, it's not enough. If we were healing an open wound it would be different, but this is miracle-level healing. I'll need an offering of more than blood from you, bet you can guess what kind a pagan would need."

"Sex. For fuck's sake, I'm not letting you bang me, legs or no." When Bobby made to jerk his arm out of Gabriel's grip, the archangel held firm. He could understand that even in a normal situation this would be a lot for the hunter to consider, but it wasn't a normal situation. Bobby was immobile, he would only be able to lay there as Gabriel took him. While Gabriel had no intentions of harming the hunter, he doubted Bobby would go for letting Gabriel do what he wanted with him.

"There's more than one way you know," began Gabriel, leaning a bit closer to the man. "Just because pagans typically _take_ what is offered doesn't mean we can't switch it up." In a fluid motion, Gabriel moved on the bed, straddling Bobby who instinctively placed his hands on Gabriel's thighs. The gesture made Gabriel grin, his own hands moving over Bobby's to keep them in place.

"Blood and sex are all I need to make you walk again, Singer. Just a few drops of blood and for you to fuck me, and you'll be walking." Sitting so his ass was directly on Bobby's crotch, Gabriel winked at the man. "A prick of your finger while getting laid? Not a bad price, Singer and one I doubt anyone else would be willing to offer. You can close your eyes if you want to pretend I'm a woman."

Bobby grunted slightly, his hands moving to Gabriel's hips. "That ain't the problem," whispered Bobby, his voice low. "I haven't... since I've been stuck in that chair my legs aren't the only thing that hasn't been workin' right." To emphasize his point, Bobby pulled Gabriel down firmly onto his crotch.

"So, let me get this straight, so we're clear," Gabriel spoke while rubbing his ass against Bobby, grinding down onto the man. "You're consenting to this, to offering your blood and seed in exchange for the healing of your legs? I just need to work on getting you ready."

Snapping his fingers, Gabriel made the comforter disappear, leaving Bobby in a pair of pajama pants and a loose shirt. "You know, while I couldn't use my grace to fix you, I did use it to check how injured you are." While he spoke, Gabriel ran his hand down Bobby's arms. "You're perfectly functional, my guess is stress has you so tense you can't get it up." Instead of merely running his hands down Bobby's arms, Gabriel started to massage the skin, his smirk turning into a soft smile. "All you need to do is relax, I know you don't have reason to trust me, but at least trust the fact as a pagan god? I know what I'm doing here, all you need to do is relax."

"Yeah 'cause it's that simple, just say relax and I will." Bobby quipped sarcastically. Smirking, Gabriel snapped his fingers again and removed their clothing. While he fully intended to help Bobby relax, undressing would require him to move and he liked where he was positioned. Placing his hands on Bobby's chest, Gabriel conjured warm oil onto his hands, rubbing the oil into Bobby's skin. "I didn't say anything on you relaxing all at once, lay back and let me work. I doubt you'll let me massage your back, but you should be fine with this."

Getting a grunt in response Gabriel began to work. It was slow going, he would only move to a new section of skin once he worked the knots out of the hunters' muscles. Playfully Gabriel would tug on Bobby's chest hair before soothing it over with relaxing touches. It took nearly half an hour before Bobby began to respond the way Gabriel had hoped. Still, with his bare ass against Bobby's dick, he was able to tell the moment Bobby started to become interested. Feeling Bobby's cock begin to harden, Gabriel rocked his hips slowly.

Trailing his hands along Bobby's stomach and sides, Gabriel continued to work while Bobby rose to full hardness. Callused hands gripped Gabriel's hips, pulling the archangel down harshly. Laughing, Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at Bobby who was looking up at Gabriel in challenge. "Looks like your mojo wasn't lyin'. You ready to move things along?"

With a wink Gabriel lifted himself up, reaching down to position Bobby's cock before lowering himself down. It only took a thought to both stretch and lubricate himself, taking Bobby inside him caused the hunter to curse, his fingers digging into Gabriel's hips. Moving through the stretch, Gabriel didn't stop until he was sitting on Bobby, unable to stop from moaning as he was filled. Placing his hand on Bobby's chest, Gabriel only waited for a moment before lifting and sitting back down. Drawing another curse from the hunter.

Laughing breathlessly, Gabriel continued his movements, opening his eyes to watch as Bobby's face twisted with pleasure. "If I'd have known you'd feel this good I would have made a pass at you long ago, Singer." As Bobby opened his mouth, most likely to retort back Gabriel slammed his hips down, causing Bobby to moan. Keeping up the new rhythm, Gabriel leaned back and placed his hands over Bobby's which were digging to his hips. "Fuck… you're going to bruise me with how hard your holding… did you want me to keep them?"

Snapping his eyes open, Bobby looked at Gabriel who was bouncing on his dick, eyes glowing slightly. "Like I could hurt'cha, just keep riding angel-boy." His last comment got a laugh from Gabriel, the archangel leaning back and resting his hands on Bobby's thighs. Keeping his movements fluid, Gabriel threw his head back with a moan, the new angle causing Bobby's cock to hit his prostate. Bobby watched as Gabriel's cock started to dribble against his stomach. Moving one of his hands to Gabriel's cock, Bobby began to stroke the member, trying to keep in time with Gabriel's frantic movements.

"Ain't gonna… be much longer…" warned Bobby, longing to thrust his hips and meet Gabriel. With a nod of his head, Gabriel shifted forward, taking Bobby's hand, which had been on his hip and bringing it to his mouth. "Need… need blood for the ritual." It was the only warning Bobby had before Gabriel used his magic to sharpen his teeth and bit down on Bobby's finger. The second the blood touched Gabriel's tongue, the archangel let his pagan magic flow through the room and light the incense and candles he had placed around the room earlier. Sucking on the fingers inside his mouth, Gabriel picked up the pace.

Setting a punishing pace, Gabriel wasn't surprised to hear Bobby cry out beneath him as the human released his seed deep inside Gabriel. The wave of power caused Gabriel to reach his own orgasm. While he came, Gabriel pulled Bobby's fingers out of his mouth and pressed his mouth to Bobby's panting one. Not bothering to ease the rush of magic, Gabriel let it flow between the two of them, twining his tongue with Bobby's along with his magic. The healing happened in a flash of blinding light, but once Gabriel could feel he had done his job he gentled the kiss. Still, with Bobby inside him, Gabriel wrapped his arms around the gruff hunter.

As hands began to rub along his spine, Gabriel smiled and broke the kiss. It was nice while it had lasted, but he had completed what he had set out to do. Up straight, Gabriel pouted while Bobby to slide out of him. "Well, that was fun." Spoke Gabriel, his trademark half-smile on his face. Instead of pushing Gabriel out the door, Bobby surprised the archangel by using his new mobility to switch their positions, so Gabriel was the one on his back. Still, with his legs spread wide, Gabriel looked up at the hunter who was now hovering above him.

"I don't remember nothin' about you leavin' once this was over. Now that I got my legs back, I think it's time I wipe the smirk from your face. Seems I got some time to make up for." Grinning, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck pulling the man down to press their lips together. "Bring it on, Singer."

"I got it!"

Gabriel turned his head to look at Dean who had called out from the study. With wide eyes, Gabriel watched as Dean brought out a box and opened it in front of the group. The second he saw what was inside, Gabriel went from laying comfortably on the sofa to standing beside it, his body tense. That seemed to get the attention of everyone in the room who stared at him before Dean blinked for a second. Gabriel could pinpoint the moment it all connected in the hunters' mind.

"Seriously?! Mistletoe is why you don't like Christmas, mistletoe?!"

With a sneer, Gabriel nodded his head. "I have a history with the damn plant, okay?! Now would you kindly get rid of it before I decide it's my turn to get all stabby?"

While Dean smirked at the challenge it was Bobby that broke it up before it could get out of hand. "Dean put the damn box away. Gabe, no stabbing humans in my house."

With a pout, Gabriel turned to face Bobby, a wicked gleam in his eye. "You sure? I promise to make it up to you later." It was the leer that did it, which caused Dean to turn and leave the room complaining about not wanting to know what Bobby got up to. Gabriel didn't even glance at Sam groaned, instead he sauntered over to where Bobby was sitting in his armchair. Straddling the man, Gabriel hooked his arms around Bobby's neck before nuzzling against Bobby's beard with his cheek.

"Not like you need the stuff anyway," said Gabriel before slotting their lips together. Pressing himself against Bobby who gripped his bruised hips, Gabriel knocked the hunter's hat off his head to run his fingers through Bobby's hair. Who needed mistletoe anyways?


End file.
